


Friends you can count on

by Shadowknight429



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a true story (kind of), Gen, Ramen lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowknight429/pseuds/Shadowknight429
Summary: Alex wont let Kara leave to D.E.O until she's back to 100%. To help speed up the healing processes Barry offers his speed.





	Friends you can count on

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story, and by that I meant texts between me and my Barry Allen.

Kara laughed again, holding the phone over herself as she lied on her back. 

“You look like a teenager.” Alex said walking into the room, and sitting on a chair. 

Kara rolled over on her stomach holding the phone in fount of her face. “It’s not my fault, you said not to leave the sun bed. I told you I’m fine.” 

“Loosening your powers is not fine, you’ll thank me when their back.” Alex said reading Kara’s medical report on a clipboard. 

Kara just sighed and continued texting to Barry. Thanks to Cisco who upgraded their phones they could talk to each other even if they were in different worlds. Mostly about villains they fought, new restaurants they tried, and the occasional cat video. 

Kara had just told him she lost her powers and she was laid up at the D.E.O until they came back. In response Barry sent her a video of two cats on a date trying to eat ramen. Kara chuckled to herself and responded. 

_‘Great now I want ramen.’_

_‘Why don’t you get some, you’ve told me about some great Ramen bar’s.’_

_‘I can’t Alex won’t let me leave.’_

Just then a portal opened in the room. Alex jumped up and had her gun at the ready. Barry stepped though holding two takeout bags. “Did someone order...oh” he stopped see Alex’s gun drawn. 

“Barry?” Kara asked, “What are you doing here?” 

“You said you want Ramen so I brought over some.” Barry said holding up his arms so Alex didn’t shoot him. 

“Alex can you put the gun down?” Kara asked not wanting her friend to be shot.

Alex rolled her eyes and sat back down. “So, I don’t let you out and you call one of your friends.” 

“I texted.” Kara stated. 

“You said you were hungry so I went to get Caitlin’s favorite.” He said putting down the bags and handing Kara and Alex a bowl. 

“I thought you said Cisco eat the most ramen out of you guys?” Kara asked pulling apart her chopsticks. 

“He does but it’s never more than 50 Cents, Caitlin in the only one that wants quality over quantity.” Barry said pulling up a chair. 

Alex rolled her eyes and when to eat her ramen, but stopped when she saw the other two eating. Kara was a fast eater that she was used to but watching Barry keeping up was new. They manage to finish 4 bowls each before Alex was even half way done. 

“I see way you two rarely hang out the lunch bill alone would bankrupt you guys.” Alex said. 

~~Meanwhile~~ 

Oliver had just finished sharpening his arrows and Felicity had just ran a software update on the security. 

“I’m getting a little hungry. You?” Oliver asked. 

“Yeah, a little.” She answered. 

Oliver thought for a moment “I want Ramen.” 

Felicity thought about it and smiled “Yeah sounds good.” 

“You want to get us some?” he asked 

“No.” she said bluntly. 

Oliver sighed “Okay I’ll get it, how about you get us some coffee?” he asked 

“Hell no.” she said.


End file.
